clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka was a Weequay pirate and the leader of the Ohnaka Gang. He was born on Siluur but his parent's sold him into slavery to Porla the Hutt. He escaped, and started his gang with a base on Florrum. Dooku Captured/The Gungan General .]] Years afterward, during the second year of the Clone Wars, his group captured the Sith lord Count Dooku on Vanquor. Ohnaka held the Count for ransom for 1,000,000 credits worth of spice. Also, he captured Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unknown to him, Turk Falso, his right-hand man, planned on betraying him and shot down the Republic diplomat's killing senator Kharrus, and both pilots. The survivors of the crash managed to damage his base and bust the two Jedi out. Dooku escaped as well, leaving Ohnaka with nothing from the encounter but a few salvaged pieces of Dooku's Solar Sailer. Bounty Hunters atop his tank.]] Later, Hondo appeared on Felucia where he "pirated" a portion of a farm's Nysillin spice, but he and his group were attacked by Bounty hunters Embo, Sugi, Rumi Paramita and Seripas along with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka Tano. After the skirmish, Hondo left, as the effort was no longer "profitable". Lethal Trackdown .]] A while later, Hondo was visited by former love interest Aurra Sing, who visited him in an attempt to flush out Mace Windu. During the event, Hondo witnessed the death of Castas as well as the imprisoning of Boba Fett and Bossk. Battle of Florrum Soon after, a battle occurred on Florrum his base-of-operations, during the battle another Weequay, Shahan Alama crash landed in the desert. Ohnaka came to the crash site and took Alama as a hostage and auctioned him off as a prisoner to "whoever wanted him so badly". Tipping Points During the second half of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker paid a visit to Hondo asking him to ship illegal arms to aid the rebels on Onderon. Hondo obliged so long Skywalker didn't pay him in Republic credits. Hondo and some of his gang took Hondo's ship, the Fortune and Glory, to Onderon. Ahsoka Tano was confused as to why he was there, and Hondo said she should be thanking him as he was delivering dangerous missiles. During their conversation, commando droids attacked, and Hondo and his gang fled. A Test of Strength A time later, Hondo and his crew found the Jedi youngling ship, the Crucible, coming from Ilum. Hondo ordered an attack on the ship for it had a very expensive object aboard: Kyber crystals. Hondo's saucer docked with the ship and he ordered his crew to savage it. When he boarded it, one pirate, Gwarm, reported there was no one onboard. Hondo told him that they were hiding in the ventilation shaft. Gwarm and the pirates opened the floor boards, and Hondo ordered them to smoke the younglings out. The younglings were found but managed to escape from his crew's grasp. The younglings eventually made their way to Hondo, who ordered them to hand over their crystals. Just in time, Ahsoka Tano arrived and dueled with Hondo, saying she didn't want to kill him. When the younglings made it to the hold, Ahsoka ordered to move the ship away from the saucer. As the docking tube tore, Hondo and his pirates along with Ahsoka went crashing around the ship. When Hondo tried to grab onto a ledge, Ahsoka would kick him off. Ahsoka eventually used the Force and sent Hondo and some of his pirates back into the saucer. Unfortunately, before the doors closed, a pirate smacked into Ahsoka and sent her flying into the saucer as well. Hondo took Ahsoka captive and knocked her out, saying he will have to turn her into a profit. Bound for Rescue After capturing Ahsoka Tano, Hondo took her and his crew back to Florrum. Against Obi-Wan's orders, the younglings landed on Florrum to rescue her. They infiltrated the base, disguised with the night's circus act. They requested that Hondo perform in a stunt, which involved standing on a tipped plank while one of the younglings landed on the other side. Hondo flew in the air, crashed into a stand, giving the younglings enough time to escape with Ahsoka. A Necessary Bond While the younglings were chased by Hondo's men, Grievous launched an assault on Florrum, which was Count Dooku's revenge for Hondo holding him hostage. He was locked away, but Ahsoka and the younglings rescued him. As they all got into their speeders, Katooni jumped on Hondo's and assured him that she had his back. He sarcastically replied that he felt so safe. Ahsoka and the rest of the younglings missed the turn to Hondo's secret hangar, but Katooni convinced him to go back and rescue them from a duel with Grievous. When they got to the Republic Cruiser, he set out the price for his "rescue mission," and Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed that he was not attempting to "hijack a Jedi starfighter." Revival While Darth Maul and Savage Opress attacked Florrum, they recruited some of Hondo's men. Hondo and a majority of the pirates resisted, and found Maul and Savage unbeatable. Obi-Wan and Adi-Galia came to deal with the Sith Lords, resulting in Galia's death. As Obi-Wan and Hondo's men fled into what was left of the pirate base, Obi-Wan agreed to split up and take on the brothers, while Hondo would take on his men. Hondo forced them back to his side, and after a turning conversation with Maul and Savage about insolence, they fled, and Hondo, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the pirates went to the brothers' crashed ship to collect "riches that had fallen out of the ski." Appearances *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Bounty Hunters *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Tipping Points *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Revival *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' Gallery Hondo and Kenobi-Revival.jpg|Hondo and Kenobi at the crash site searching for valuables as well as Maul and Opress. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Weequays Category:Pirates Category:Ohnaka Gang